


Fairy Tales

by sabershadowkat



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2015-07-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 12:43:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4435934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sabershadowkat/pseuds/sabershadowkat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy and Co. end up in an alternative universe. <br/>Post Becoming 2</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Tales

Prologue

 

The storm came upon Sunnydale at an alarming rate. One moment, it was a bright sunny day, with students chatting amicably on the front lawn of the high school. The next moment, black clouds rolled in like an army of tanks, lighting striking the ground, thunder booming. The students ran into the school, afraid they were to be drenched at any moment. 

But no rain came. 

In the library, five students and one man dressed in tweed sat surrounded by books. Titles such as Demon Lords, The Prophecy of Carnax, Witchcraft of the Longrian Order, and Quarxian Theology lay haphazardly on one corner, threatening to fall onto the floor. Pages turned rapidly as eyes scanned for any information regarding a new threat to the Slayer. 

The did not notice the storm. 

Across town, a crumbling mansion sat, its windows staring like vacant eyes onto the street. In it, two creatures of the night lay sleeping, fearing nothing but the memories of a dawn since passed. 

The porcelain face of a doll lit up when lightning struck the house, illuminating the suddenly empty bed. 

The students of Sunnydale High left for home as the strange storm dissipated. A few stragglers stumbled past the library. If they turned to look into the window, they would have seen pages of open books fluttering silently down. The hands that had been holding them had disappeared. 

 

 

Part One

 

 

"...seems to be some sort of threat on Buffy's life," Giles was in the midst of saying until he suddenly felt himself falling onto the ground.   
But it was not the floor of the library onto which he fell. Two suns blazed brilliantly in the sky, bouncing off the pond where the Slayer, her Watcher and the Slayerettes found themselves. 

"Woah! Reality check here," Buffy said, looking around her. "Do you guys see what I see?" 

"If you mean two suns, grass, lots of trees and some water," Xander said. "I'm hoping I am not seeing it." 

"Are you ok?" Oz asked Willow. 

"Other than a sore rear, I'm fine," Willow responded. Oz smiled at her. 

"Giles, where are we?" Buffy asked. 

"Um...I don't know," Giles replied. "Were any of you reading something that sounded like a portal spell, or described this place." 

Five heads shook no. 

"Oh, dear." 

 

*****

 

"Spiiike, what's that bright light?" Drusilla whined, covering her face with her arm. "Turn it off."   
Spike stirred in his sleep, his brow crinkling in a frown. *It's bad enough I have to put up with her during the night, but does she have to bother me when I'm sleeping?* he thought. 

"Spike, I don't like the light." 

Sighing heavily, Spike opened his eyes, blinking several times to clear them. When he was fully able to see, he found himself staring up into a blue sky with the rays of two suns burning down upon him. 

"Aah!" Spike screamed as he jumped up, looking around for shelter. He was standing in an open grassy field. The only shelter he could see was a forest of trees, far in the distance. 

"What is it, Spike?" Drusilla said from the ground. "You're making too much noise. I'm tired." 

Her voice snapped him out of his panic enough to notice he was not becoming a pile of ash. "What the...?" 

Turning his hand one way, then the next, Spike watched as the sun played over it, amazed. He looked down at Drusilla, bathed in sunlight. He couldn't believe his eyes. 

"Dru?" he said in a choked whisper. 

Drusilla moved her arm and looked up at him. "Spike, you're all lit up." 

 

*****

 

"Ok. Here's what we have: a pocket knife, a lighter, chapstick, two guitar picks, three combs, a bottle of black nailpolish, a pack of gum, a candy bar, six crosses, a small vial of holy water, eight stakes and 78 cents in change," Buffy said as she looked down at the small pile in front of her.   
"We also have water," Giles said, pointing to the pond. "It's fresh." 

"Right. Water, check," Buffy said. 

"Buff, I want to know how you managed to hide eight stakes on your body, when all you're wearing is a pair of jeans and a crop top," Xander said. 

"Talent, Xander. And lots of practice," Buffy responded with a smile. 

"I'm glad we have a lighter," Willow said. "It'll make it easier to start a fire. I haven't learned how to do that yet in my studies of witchcraft." 

"That's ok, Will," Oz said, putting an arm around his girlfriend. 

"So, what now?" Cordelia asked from her perch on a rock near the pond. 

"I would suggest we gather some wood and prepare to spend the night here," Giles said. "I don't know how much longer we'll have daylight." 

"Good idea, Giles," Buffy said, standing up. "Let's pair up and get moving." 

"Don't wander off too far. We have no way of knowing what's in those woods," Giles said in warning as the teens walked away. 

"Yes, Giles," the chimed together. 

 

***** 

 

Spike and Drusilla walked for what seemed like hours until they finally reached the forest. "Spike, I'm hungry," Drusilla whined.   
*Stop your whining, you bloody twit,* he thought. "I know, Pet," was what he said. 

Stopping before the stand of tree, Spike sniffed the air. He smelled perfume. White Charlie to be exact. "C'mon, luv," he said, following his nose. "We'll eat soon enough." 

The two vampires walked into the forest, following the scented trail that only the nose of the undead and werewolves could pick up. When they arrived in the clearing, Spike could only think and say one thing. "Bloody hell!" 

"Spike! Drusilla!" Buffy yelled as she jumped up into a fighting stance, stake in hand. The others quickly stood and readied their various weapons. 

Spike ran his hand through his peroxide-blond hair. "Of all the bloody luck." 

"What was that?" Buffy said, moving cautiously forward. 

"Can I eat her, Spike?" Drusilla asked, licking her lips. 

"No, Pet. You can't eat the Slayer," Spike said, dropping his hand to his side in defeat. 

"How about her friends?" 

"No, Pet. Not her friends, either." 

"But why?" Drusilla asked with a shrill voice. 

"Because I don't feel like becoming a pile of dust in this god forsaken place, alright?" Spike said sharply. Drusilla pouted. He sighed again, then gestured to the group. "I suppose you're to blame for this?" 

"What?" Buffy asked as Spike walked up to her. She didn't change from her fighting stance. 

"Us being here," he said as if talking to a child. "Bad things seem to happen when your involved." 

"Hey!" Buffy said. "That's not true!" 

"Really? Let's see about that? First, you drop a church on me. Second, Angelus loses his soul and takes Dru away from me. Third, Angelus tries to create hell on earth. Fourth, the only way to stop this is by teaming up with you. Fifth, I had to render Dru unconscious to get her out of there. And sixth," Spike said, ticking off each point on his long fingers. "I felt guilty about leaving you with Angelus' sword to your throat." 

"Um, guys," Willow said to her friends, as they watched Spike and Buffy. "Did any of you notice that Spike was standing in the sun?" 

They hadn't noticed. Fear crept into their bodies as they continued to watch, prepared for anything. 

"You, guilty? Yeah, right," Buffy said. She dropped out of her fighting stance and practically stood nose to nose with the vampire. "I doubt it. You got what you wanted - Dru and a free ticket out of Sunnydale." 

"Free ticket? That's a good one, Slayer," Spike said sarcastically. "I had to team up with my enemy to do so and force her to go with me." 

"Not my problem. I told you she was a skanky ho." 

"She is not." 

"Is too. The second Angelus moved in with you, I bet Drusilla jumped his bones." 

"Slayer, I'm warning you..." 

"Afraid of the truth?" 

"Afraid? No. More like ticked off." Spike lowered his voice to a whisper. "She's driving me bloody mad. Always whining and going on about 'her Angel.'" She burst out laughing. "It's not funny!" he exclaimed.

This only made Buffy laugh harder. Spike folded his arms over his chest and watched her, a scowl on his face. 

"This is too rich!" Buffy said between laughs. "I told you to leave her." 

"Are you done, yet?" he asked her. She burst into more laughter at his petulant tone. He continued to glare at her. 

Buffy finally calmed down enough to notice where Spike was standing - in the sun. Her eyes widened as she looked at him, the sun glinting off his hair, shadows forming under his strong cheekbones, eyes twinkling sardonically. She swallowed heavily, her mind betraying her. *What a hottie!* 

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Spike asked with a warning in his voice. 

"What?" Buffy said, telling her errant thoughts to be quiet. 

"You heard me." 

"It's just...um...your standing in the sun," Buffy said. 

Spike looked up into the sky for the second time that day, then back down at Buffy. "I know." 

"But...why?" 

Spike shrugged. "How the hell should I know?" 

"Buffy, is everything ok?" Xander asked from where he was standing. 

Buffy turned to look behind her. "Yeah. Everything's just peachy." 

"Bloody hell," Spike said under his breath. Buffy chuckled at him. 

"I take it you guys are hungry?" she asked, scratching the side of her head with the stake in her hand. 

"Why do you ask?" 

"Well, I'd prefer you don't snack on us, or I'll have to dust you. I might just do that anyway, but I figure I owe you one. Xander managed to kill a few rabbits not to long ago...," Buffy said, trailing off with the offer. 

Spike ran a hand over his face, which caused Buffy's mind to kick into high gear again. "I'll talk to Dru. However, if we do agree, you might not want to watch." 

Spike walked back to the edge of the woods where Drusilla still stood. "Can we eat now?" 

"Only rabbits, luv," Spike said, taking her hand. "No humans this time." 

"But why? There's enough of them to share." 

"Because I said so, Dru, " Spike said patiently. 

"You like her," Drusilla said. 

"Who?" 

"Her. The Slayer." 

"Right." 

"You do. You fancy her," she said with a sick smile. 

"Do you want to eat or not?" Spike said, impatiently this time. 

"Fine," Drusilla said. Spike turned and nodded to Buffy, who picked up the dead rabbits and brought them over to the vampires. 

"Here ya go. Fresh off the field," she said. 

Spike accepted them, handing two to Drusilla, then turned away from Buffy, not wanting her to see him feed. Drusilla, however, had no qualms. Game face in place, she sank her fangs into the rabbit, draining it. 

Buffy watched with gross fascination, wary of the female vampire. She kept her stake ready, just in case. 

Spike turned back, his face the human mask, and held the rabbits out to Buffy. 

Unknowingly, before Buffy accepted them, she reached up one hand and wiped a small amount of blood from the side of his mouth. Spike's eyes widened in surprise at her touch, mouth opening slightly. 

"I'm still hungry, Spike," Drusilla said, breaking into Spike's thoughts. 

"Sorry, that's all, Pet. I'll hunt for you, if you'd like." 

"But I want them," she said evilly, gesturing to the group by the pond. 

"I don't think so, sweetie," Buffy said. "Try it and you're dust." 

Spike moved in between the Slayer and Drusilla. "C'mon, Dru. Let's go." He turned and faced Buffy. "I'll keep her away. Thanks, Slayer." 

Buffy nodded and stepped back as Spike took Drusilla's arm and led her into the woods. She stood there until she could no longer see the vampires. 

"So, Buffy. What's the deal?" Xander said, walking up to her. 

"They're gone. But tonight we sleep in shifts," Buffy said. 

 

 

Part Two

 

 

Drusilla attacked on Oz's watch. She ran out of the woods, full speed and tackled him, knocking the stake and cross from his hands.   
"Aah!" Oz yelled as he struggled her. The light of two moons illuminating them. 

Buffy awoke quickly, rolling to her feet, stake in hand. Seeing Drusilla, Buffy launched herself at the female vampire, knocking her off of Oz and rolling several feet together. 

Oz stood up quickly and retrieved his fallen weapons. The others had woken from the noise and gathered their own weapons, on the lookout for Spike. 

Buffy punched Drusilla, sending the vampire flying off of her. Standing, she let go with a series of moves, pushing Drusilla further away from the group. 

"Drusilla, get lost! Or you'll be small enough to fit into an ashtray," Buffy said. 

Drusilla didn't answer as she continued to defend herself from Buffy, throwing in a few hits of her own. To the casual observer, the Slayer seemed on the verge of staking the vampire. But in Buffy's mind, another battle was waging. 

*I really need to stake her, but for some reason I don't want to hurt Spike. What is wrong with me. This is Spike I'm thinking about. William the bloody. Mortal enemies ring any bells?* she thought as she continued to fight with Drusilla. 

Then Drusilla did the unexpected. She laughed wildly, holding her hands to her head. "You love him, deary. And I will make him hate you as much as I hate you," she said. Then she jumped into Buffy's stake, turning to dust. 

Buffy stood there, shocked at what the female vampire just did. She couldn't believe it herself. 

"Buffy, are you alright?" Giles asked, walking up to his Slayer. 

Buffy shook her head. "That was really wiggin, Giles. Drusilla threw herself onto the stake. She committed suicide, for pete's sake." 

"What was it that she said? I couldn't hear from where I stood," Giles said. 

"She said that I loved him and that she would make him hate me as much as she did," Buffy replied. She shrugged. "Whoever 'him' is." 

"Whomever." 

"What?" 

"It's whomever, not whoever," Giles said absently, his mind working furiously to decipher what Drusilla meant. 

"Great time for an English lesson, Giles," Buffy said with a laugh. "I can always count on you to lighten the mood." 

"Good fighting, Buffy," Xander said. "Did you see Spike anywhere?" 

"No, and that's pretty strange," Buffy said. "Usually, where Drusilla is, he is, too." 

"Maybe they had a fight? You know, a lover's quarrel?" Willow said. They gave her a funny look. 

"What? It could happen," she said. "Just because they're vampires, doesn't mean they don't love each other. You've seen how they acted together." 

"Willow's right," Giles said. "Drusilla and Spike had some sort of relationship that defied the demons within them." 

"Great," Buffy said, sitting down on the ground. "Now I'm gonna have a pissed off boyfriend after me." 

But Spike never showed up that night. 

 

*****

 

"Well, guys," Buffy said, stretching the kinks out of her back. "I say it's time we do some exploring."   
"Do you think that is wise?" Giles asked. 

"We can't just sit here and wait around until something happens," Buffy said. 

"I agree. I really need to find a mirror," Cordelia said, looking at her reflection in the pond. "My hair is a mess." 

Xander rolled his eyes. "That's ok, Cordy. It matches your face." 

Cordelia shrieked and leaned closer to the reflection, checking her appearance. Everyone laughed. 

"Pair up, everyone. Be sure to mark your trail as you go, so you can find your way back," Giles said. "Let's reconvene here in about four hours?" 

"Sounds great," Xander said. "Synchronize your watches!" 

"Xander, you're such a dweeb," Cordelia said, taking his arm and walking off into the woods to the north. 

"I know, but you love me anyway," Xander said as his voice faded into the distance. 

"Come, m'lady," Oz said, offering his arm to Willow. "Let us depart." 

Willow giggled. "Lead on, fair knight," she said, and they walked into the woods to the south. 

"Looks like it's just you and me, Giles," Buffy said. "Unless you want to split up?" 

"No. It's safer to be in pairs. Why don't we head west?" Giles said. 

"Lead on, MacDuff," Buffy said. Giles looked at her with surprise. "Hey! I read!" 

 

*****

 

Giles spotted him first. "Buffy, over there," he said, pointing his finger. "Isn't that Spike sitting against that tree?"   
Buffy looked to where Giles pointed. "Looks like it. Stay here and keep an eye out," she said as she stealthily left Giles. 

As Giles watched, Buffy approached the sitting vampire, careful to keep the element of surprise. Too bad it didn't work. 

"You smell like waterlillies," Spike said, eyes closed against the sunlight streaming down between the branches. 

Buffy jumped. "Geez! Don't do that!" She walked up to him. "What are you doing?" 

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm sitting here," Spike said, not bothering to open his eyes. 

"I thought you'd be planning your attack on us," Buffy said. 

"Why?" 

"You mean, you don't know?" Buffy asked with surprise. "You don't know about Drusilla?" 

Spike inhaled purposely and let it out slowly. He'd give anything for a cigarette. "You dusted her," he said with a small shrug. "She deserved it." 

"What?" Buffy said, puzzled. "But I thought the two of you..." 

"That was over long ago," Spike said. "When Angelus came back." 

"I'm sorry." 

"Don't be. Not your fault." 

Buffy squatted down in front of him. "Open your eyes," she said. 

Spike complied, allowing Buffy to see the pain-filled orbs that belied his statements. She put her hand on his arm. "I tried to get her to go away, but she threw herself onto the stake I was holding." 

Spike nodded. "I know. I saw her. I had just run up in time to see her do it." He looked down at the hand on his arm, then leaned his head back against the tree, staring up into the sky. "What am I going to do now, Slayer?" 

"What do you mean?" Buffy asked. 

"I've been with her for so long, I don't know what it's like to be alone. Plus, I don't even know where the bloody hell I am," Spike replied. 

"If it's any consolation, we don't know where we are either," Buffy said. 

Spike laughed hollowly. "That's a big help." 

"Hey! It's not like I did this. We're just as stuck here as you are." 

"I know. I know. Don't get your knickers in a twist," he said. Buffy's started to laugh. "Now what are you laughing at?" 

"You. What you just said is so...so...old fashioned!" 

Spike looked at her laugh filled face. His own face cracked a smile on its own. "Well, what did you expect from a two hundred plus year old vampire?" 

"Are you ok, Buffy?" Giles called. 

Buffy looked back towards where she came. "Yeah," she called back. "We're just fine." She stood up and held out her hand. Spike eyed her skeptically. 

"C'mon, Spike. I'll make another deal with you. You can stick with us as long as you don't try to kill anyone," she said. 

"And I should accept why?" he asked. 

"You don't want to really be out here, all alone, for who knows how long, do you?" she said. 

Spike thought about that point for a moment, before accepting her hand. 

"I thought not," Buffy said. 

The two walked back to a wary Giles. "Buffy, what...?" 

"No worries, Giles," Buffy said. "Spike's gonna hang with us. I already made him promise not to munch on us, and I know he keeps his word." She looked at Spike. "Right?" 

"Have I let you down yet?" Spike said with a sardonic smile. Buffy chuckled. 

"Well, I guess it's alright then," Giles said. "This way we have one more person...er...well, to search in another direction." 

Spike rolled his eyes at Giles' sentence. Buffy laughed. 

 

*****

 

The Slayerettes were extremely surprised to see Spike emerge from the woods with Buffy and Giles.   
"Um...Buff? You do see that Spike is standing right next to you," Xander said from his spot next to Cordelia. 

"I see him, Xand. Spike's gonna stay with us while we're stuck here," Buffy said. 

"Really?" Willow asked. 

"Won't he, like, want to eat us?" Oz asked from next to her on the ground. 

Spike groaned quietly and ran a hand over his eyes. Buffy heard him and chuckled. "No, he's not going to eat us," Buffy said. "Just like he didn't eat us yesterday." 

"How can we be sure?" Cordelia piped in. 

"Look, I can go," Spike said, turning away. Buffy grabbed his arm. "No. Listen guys. I won't let him eat you. He's in the same predicament we are, and now, with Drusilla gone, he's alone, so I invited him to join us." 

"You did what?" Xander said. 

"I told him he could stay with us while we figure out how to get back from where ever we are," Buffy said. 

"As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with Buffy's decision," Giles said. "Let's just dispense with this conversation and tell me what you found to the north and south." 

They looked at Giles with wide eyes at his tone. "Xander and I just found more woods to the north," Cordelia finally said. 

Giles nodded and looked at Willow and Oz. "And you two?" 

"We found a road," Willow said with excitement. "That went east to west." 

"Since Buffy and I found nothing," Giles said. 

"Except for Spike," Xander added. 

Giles glared at him. "I suggest that we head out tomorrow and follow the road." 

 

*****

 

After a fitful night's sleep due to Spike's presence, the crabby group followed Willow and Oz to the south. Upon reaching the road, they decided to head east.   
It was a good choice. 

The town sprawled out in front of them, several stone and wood building lining the rock strewn street. Horses were tied up in front of what looked like a general store, a tavern, a blacksmith shop and a bank. People, and not just humans, in colorful outfits walked to and fro, stopping to stare at the strangers who had just arrived. 

"This looks like something out of Dungeons and Dragons," Oz said. "Those look like elves." He gestured to a group near the tavern. "And the gray-skinned, short ones are hobgoblins, I think." 

"Amazing," Giles said. "Different types of beings thought to be fantasy all in the same village." 

"Giles, after all this time living on the Hellmouth, something can still amaze you?" Buffy asked. 

"Where to, guys?" Xander asked. "We can't just stand here in the middle of the road." 

"Right. Well, we want information? Let's go to information central - the tavern," Buffy said. 

The seven walked cautiously into the spacious tavern. It was pretty empty, due to the earlyness of the day. Giles went up to the bar. "Excuse me?" 

The bartender, a bald, muscular human with many tattoos and an earring, turned to Giles. "What can I get ya, mate?" 

"We are, uh, travelers and I was wondering what town we were in?" Giles asked. 

"Thought you looked a might bit strange. You must've come up from Silvin. Well, your in the town of Athena's Bluff, named after our fair mayor Athena," the bartender said. "Are you gonna be needin' rooms, then?" 

Giles nodded. "How much?" 

"One gold piece per night." 

"I'm afraid we don't have that, sir," Giles said. 

"Well, I could let ya work it off, seein' as your from Silvin. We always need more servin' wenches," the bartender said, eyeing Willow, Cordelia and Buffy. 

"What's the pay rate?" Giles said as Oz, Xander and Spike moved as if to protect the ladies. 

"Five gold pieces per night for the three of them," he responded. 

Giles turned to the group. "Buffy, Willow, Cordelia? It's up to you." 

"We do need a better place to stay," Buffy said. 

"I want a mirror," Cordelia said. "And a bed. And if I have to work to get them, then I will." 

"Willow?" Buffy asked. 

"I'll help. I don't want to spend another night outside, either," Willow said. 

"Ok, mister," Buffy said, speaking to the bartender. "You got yourself some wenches." 

 

*****

 

As Buffy, Willow and Cordelia dressed for work that evening, Xander, Oz, Giles and Spike examined the town. They had agreed to obtain jobs as well after they found how much things cost in Athena's Bluff, even Spike.   
Sitting at a table in the crowded tavern, the males craned their necks, hoping to catch sign of Buffy, Willow or Cordelia. 

"Wow. Oh, wow," Oz said as the ladies came into view. 

They were dressed in similarly, low cut dresses which were tied tightly around the waist. Willow was in blue, Cordelia in green and Buffy in brown. They were each carrying pitchers and glasses of ale. 

"Hey, guys!" Buffy said, setting her load down. 

"Hello, Buffy," Giles said, accepting a glass. "You look nice." 

"Xander, stop drooling," Cordelia said, smacking her boyfriend on the arm. 

"Sorry, it's just you look so...so...." 

"Scrumpscious," Spike said, looking at Buffy. He remembered when this form of dress was in fashion in European taverns in the 1800s. But he did not remember anyone looking as good as Buffy did. 

All eyes turned to Spike. 

"What?" he said, looking down into his glass of ale. 

Buffy blushed and mumbled something that sounded like 'back to work' before she quickly walked off. Cordelia grabbed Willow's arm and hurried back to their new employment as well. 

"'Scrumpscious'?" Xander said sarcastically. 

Spike glared at him. "She just reminded me of someone I met long ago, that's all," he said. 

"That's right, you were alive during the 1800s," Giles said. "How close is this town to what you remember during that time?" 

"Pretty much the same. Although we tended to stay in the cities. More food," Spike said. 

"Must be interesting to you," Oz said conversationally. "Like time travel." 

"It was fun, but I did learn to love modern technology," Spike said. "There's nothing better then a hot shower, television or computers." 

"You take showers?" Xander said. 

"Well, I know you don't," Spike said, sniffing the air. "At least, not this week." 

"Why you..." Xander said, standing to reach across the table at Spike. 

Giles pushed him back down. "Xander, we'll have none of that. We just acquired a place to stay and jobs and I for one don't want to lose them on our first day in town." 

"Fine. I'm going up to the room," Xander said. "Later." 

Xander pushed his way through the crowd to the stairs. They had four rooms assigned to them, one for the girls, one for the boys, one for Giles and one for Spike. The room was small, with two narrow beds and a dresser. They had taken the extra bed from Giles' room and moved it into the girls room. 

Flopping down onto the straw filled mattress, Xander put his hands behind his head and dropped off into sleep. 

 

 

Part Three 

 

 

Time passed rapidly for the misplaced group from Sunnydale. Working at their respective jobs, they earned enough money to eat and purchase supplies. At the same time, they pondered and researched as best they could on how to get home.   
Xander wasn't sure what woke him one night, the hair tickling his nose or the howl coming from outside. According to the locals, it was mid-week. "What is it?" he asked, opening his eyes to see Cordelia standing over him. 

"Get up," Cordelia said. "Oz is missing." 

"Did you check with Willow?" 

"Yes, idiot. Willow's the one to realize he was gone." 

Xander got out of bed and followed Cordelia to the girls' room. There he saw Giles, Spike, Willow and Buffy dressed to go out. "Cordy says Oz is MIA?" he said. 

"I'm afraid that we neglected to pay attention to the moon, or moons, as it were," Giles said. 

"Don't tell me," Xander groaned. "Wolfie's loose." 

"Xander," Buffy said with a warning. 

Xander put his arm around Willow's shoulder. "Don't worry, Wills. We'll find him." 

"Thanks, Xander," Willow said. 

"Ok. Spike and I are going to head out of town and check the surrounding woods. You guys stick together and check around here," Buffy said placing stakes in various places on her body. 

"Everyone, please remember we're in a strange place. There are most certainly dangers that we are unaware of," Giles said. 

"Right. Let's go." 

 

*****

 

Spike and Buffy moved quickly but silently through the woods. "Can you smell him?" Buffy whispered.   
"No," Spike replied. 

"Damn," Buffy swore. 

"We'll find him, Slayer." 

"But before he does something horrible?" 

Spike didn't know how to answer that. They continued through the woods, circling the town, stopping often to listen. They heard another howl. 

"C'mon," Buffy said, running in the direction of the sound. 

Spike ran beside her, their enhanced abilities allowing them to cover ground quickly. "Slayer, up ahead," he said. They slowed as they approached the spot the vampire had pointed out. 

Oz sat in front of a half-eaten deer. He had transformed halfway into wolf form. Thick hair covered his humanoid form, sticking out from under his T-shirt and jeans. His face was part human, part wolf, with sharp teeth dripping with blood and saliva. 

"Get ready," Buffy said to Spike. "I'm gonna try to talk to him." 

Buffy started to move off, but Spike grabbed her arm unexpectedly. "Be careful," he whispered. 

Buffy nodded and slowly walked towards the werewolf. "Oz?" 

Oz looked up from the deer. "Buffy!" he exclaimed, his voice distorted. 

"You ok?" Buffy asked. 

"Yeah. Well, sort of," Oz said. "This is embarrassing." 

"How is it that you're..." 

"Part human, part werewolf?" Oz completed. "Must be the two moons." 

"Why did you disappear? Willow's really worried," Buffy said. She motioned for Spike to join them. 

"I was...uh...hungry," Oz said gesturing to the deer carcass. 

"I hear ya, mate," Spike said as he approached. He motioned to the dead deer. "Do you mind?" 

Oz shook his head. "Go ahead." 

Spike knelt down and sank his fangs into the deer's neck, feeding. 

"I have the weirdest friends," Buffy said shaking her head. "I'll leave you two with your feast." 

"Wait!" Spike said, his game face still evident. 

Buffy stopped walking and turned to Spike. "Yes?" 

He noticed she didn't flinch at the sight of him. "I'll walk you back." 

"It's not like I need an escort," Buffy said. 

"I know that, Slayer." Spike said, allowing his face to morph back. "We were just going to head that way." 

"We were?" Oz said. Spike glared at him. "Oh, yeah. We were." 

Buffy looked suspiciously back and forth between the two, then shrugged. "Ok. Whatever." 

The three supernatural beings turned and walked back into the night. 

*****

Willow ran into Oz's arms when she saw him on the street. "You're ok!" 

"Well, as ok as I can be," Oz replied through his distorted face. "I can't believe you want to hug me when I look and sound like this." 

"Silly," Willow said. "I want to hug you no matter what." 

"Ok. Is anyone else wiggin at the way wolf-boy looks?" Xander said. Cordelia hit him. "Hey!" 

"This is fascinating," Giles said. 

Buffy rolled her eyes. "I'm going back to bed. I suggest the rest of us do, too." 

The group surrounded Oz to keep him out of sight and went up to their rooms. Spike and Giles said goodnight and went directly to their rooms down the hall. 

"I don't want to stay with him," Xander said. "I may end up lunch." 

"Don't talk to my boyfriend like that," Willow snapped. "You're so rude!" 

"It's ok, Will," Oz practically growled. "I can sleep outside." 

"We should make Xander sleep outside," Willow said. 

Buffy threw up her hands. "Enough! Cordelia, why don't you share with Xander, Oz and Will, in here. I'll go somewhere else." 

They looked at her with surprise. Xander was about to say something, then changed his mind at Buffy's murderous look. He grabbed Cordelia's hand. "C'mon, Cordy." 

"Are you sure, Buffy?" Willow asked. 

"Yes, I'm sure. Go to bed, you two," Buffy said, pushing them in the door of the room. She whispered to Willow, "I want details!" Willow blushed. 

With the two doors shut, Buffy stood in the hall and sighed. "Now what?" she said to herself. Walking down the hall, she knocked on a door and waited. 

"Slayer?!" a shirtless Spike said. "What're you doing here?" 

"Lemme crash with you?" Buffy asked. 

Spike's mouth opened and closed a few times before he stepped aside to allow her to pass. 

"Thanks," Buffy said, immediately flopping on the extra bed. 

Spike nodded and shut the door, relocking it. He sat back down on his bed and picked up the book he was reading. 

"What'cha reading?" Buffy asked, propping her head on her hand. 

"Normally, I'd say it was a fantasy novel, but since we're no longer in Sunnyhell..." 

"Sorry about that," Buffy said. 

"It's not your fault, luv," Spike said. 

"Somehow, I doubt that," Buffy sighed. "It seems where ever I go, trouble follows." 

Spike got up and sat down on the edge of Buffy's bed. "Now, none of that Slayer," he said. "It's the Hellmouth, not you." 

"I wish I could believe that," Buffy said. She laid her head back on the pillow and stared up at the ceiling. "When I was in LA, I ran into all sorts of baddies." 

"Los Angeles is a bad place, luv," Spike said. He unknowingly brushed the hair off of her face. "Even I don't like it there." 

Buffy laughed softly, but her eyes were troubled as she remembered things past. Tears formed in her eyes. 

"Hey," Spike said. He brushed his thumb across her cheek, wiping the tear that fell. 

"Sorry," Buffy said again. 

Instead of responding, Spike leaned down and softly kissed her. Buffy was surprised at the feel of his cold lips against hers. It had been a long time since she'd been kissed. She responded by opening her mouth, touching her tongue to his lips. 

Spike immediately responded, deepening the kiss. Buffy brought her hands up and wrapped them around his shoulders, pulling him down closer. 

He tentatively placed one hand on her breast, caressing it through one of her recently purchased shirts. She moaned and arched into his palm, exciting him. Still kissing her, he moved his thumb over the sensitive peak. He moved his lips, trailing kisses down her neck as he began to unbutton her shirt. 

She ran her finger nails along his back, causing him to shiver. When she was bared from the waist up, he brought his head down and took one nipple into his mouth, suckling it. Her hips arched in response to the shocks her body was receiving. 

Before long, both lay fully undressed in the bed, bringing each other unbelievable pleasure. Spike positioned himself above Buffy and, at her nod, plunged deep inside her. 

He almost came immediately at the warmth and tightness of her. He knew she hadn't made love to anyone since Angelus - and this was making love, to him at least - and Spike wanted Buffy to be fully pleasured. He kissed her passionately as he thrust, until she ripped her head away and made a low keening sound, bucking wildly under him as she came. 

Spike allowed himself to fall over into the abyss shortly thereafter. Collapsing onto Buffy, he felt her arms around him, holding him close. 

"Mmm," she said in his ear. 

Spike chuckled under his breath. He moved and positioned them on the bed so that she was cradled in his arms. She blinked at him sleepily and smiled. He kissed her nose affectionately. "Goodnight, Buffy." 

"'Night, William," Buffy said and fell fast asleep. 

*William?* Spike thought as he ran his hand up and down Buffy's arm. *I haven't been called that in god knows how long.* He looked down into Buffy's sleeping face. *I think I like it.* 

 

 

Part Four

 

 

Bang, bang, bang.   
Spike woke to the sound of someone pounding on his door. Untangling himself from Buffy's arms, he threw on his boxers, made sure she was completely covered, and answered the door. "What the bloody hell is it?" he growled.

"Buffy's missing," Giles said. "And there's trouble." 

"She's not missing, she's in here." Giles' eyes about popped out of his head. "Sleeping in the extra bed, mate," Spike lied at Giles' look. 

"Extra bed, right," Giles said. "Well, if I may?" 

Spike stood back and let the Watcher in. Giles looked at both beds, and Spike was glad that he had messed up the other one earlier that evening while reading. For some reason, he would rather keep the fact that he had made love with Buffy a secret for now. 

"Buffy," Giles said, shaking the Slayer. "You need to wake up." 

"Don't wanna. Go ‘way," Buffy said, not moving. 

"We have a problem and we need you," Giles said. Spike slipped on his pants while Giles was trying to wake Buffy. 

"No," Buffy said. 

"Let me try," Spike said. Giles shrugged and Spike leaned down to Buffy's ear. "Slayer?" he whispered seductively. "If you wake up, you get a treat." 

Buffy opened one eye and looked at Spike. "Like what?" 

Spike smiled suggestively. "Like me," he whispered. "And one more thing, your Watcher is in the room." 

Buffy about bolted upright, but was saved from embarrassment by Spike's hand holding her down. "I didn't say anything. He thinks I slept in the other bed. But remember, you have nothing on…"

Buffy blushed and nodded. "Thanks. Hey, Giles," Buffy said louder. "Gimme a minute to get up." 

"Ok, Buffy. We'll meet in my room," Giles said. He turned to the door. "Coming Spike?" 

"I'll be there in a sec, just let me put my shirt on," Spike said. Giles left and Spike closed the door behind him. 

"That was close," Buffy said, sitting up and retrieving her clothes from the floor. 

Spike leaned against the door and watched her naked form redressing. He felt himself becoming aroused. 

"Stop ogling me and finish getting dressed," Buffy said with her hands on her now jean clad hips. Her breasts swayed as she shook her finger at him. "We have work to do." 

Spike groaned and closed his eyes, willing his arousal away. It didn't work, but he obeyed Buffy anyway. 

A few minutes later, the misplaced group from Sunnydale sat in Giles' room. According to the Watcher, a renegade band of mercenaries was planning on attacking the town. This ruthless bunch attacked several times a year, looting and pillaging Athena's Bluff. 

"So, are we going to aid and abet the townsfolk?" Xander asked. 

"I think we should," Giles said. "They accepted us here with no qualms and employed us." 

"And some of them are our friends," Willow added. She patted Oz's leg. "Should Oz help, too?" 

"I don't know, Will," Oz said through his snout. He was still part werewolf, part human. "I don't want to scare anyone." 

"I'm thinking we're probably gonna need all the scare power we can get, Oz," Buffy said. "I've heard of these guys. Roland says the group is made up of ogres, orcs, humans, elves and goblins. All vicous in their own ways." 

"Are we going to kill them?" Cordelia asked from Xander's side. 

"Yes," Giles said. "Because if we don't, they'll kill us." 

"Ok. We need a plan," Xander said after a few minutes of silence. "And I, having maintained all my military knowledge, have one." 

Xander explained to the group his plan, then they gathered their weapons which Giles had procured from Roland, the bartender, and went into the street. 

Looking around cautiously, the Slayer, the vampire, the Watcher and the Slayerettes noticed most of the townspeople were in hiding. A few brave men of various races stood guarding their businesses. 

"You guys shouldn't be out here," Roland said, holding a short sword. 

"Don't worry, Roland. We're here to help," Buffy said. 

"Yeah. We do this sort of thing all the time back home," Xander said. 

Roland looked over the group of young ladies and gentlemen, pausing to look curiously at Oz, then turned to Giles. "Are you going to allow them to risk there lives?" 

"Like Xander said, they do fight often," Giles said. 

"Pretend we're your own private army," Xander said. He turned to his friends. "Ready for some slayage?" 

Buffy saluted. "Ready, Colonel Xand-man." 

"Funny, Buff. Really funny," Xander said. 

The group split up. Spike, Buffy and Oz went to the west entrance of town, where, according to Roland's information, the mercenaries should come from. Xander, Willow, Cordelia and Giles stayed near the tavern. They had several nets and burlap sacks they planned to throw to give them time to attack any armed foe. 

"They're coming," Oz said in his deep guttural voice. Spike and Buffy nodded and prepared to jump onto the backs of horses as the riders entered the town. They didn't have long to wait. 

Ten men rode slowly past the trio's hiding place, planning to sneak into town before wreaking havoc upon it. Buffy motioned to Oz, who let out an unearthly howl. The men froze, stopping their horses at the loud, close sound. That's when Buffy, Spike and Oz attacked. 

Leaping upon the back of one of the horses, Buffy took a swing and knocked the rider to the ground. She kicked him in the face as he stood up, then jumped off, swatting the horse so it bolted away. 

Spike put on his game face and ran into the group of horses, scaring them. Three men fell off as the horses reared up at the sight of the demon. Spike was on them in an instant. 

Oz used his claws to swipe at three other riders, knocking them off their horses. He ripped one mercenary's throat out, swung around and hit another across the face, tearing it away. The mercenary screamed. 

Although stakes usually work better on vampires, plunging one into the throat of an enemy rendered him just as dead. Buffy quickly ducked as a rider still on his horse swung his sword at her head. 

Spike was having a blast. He hadn't fought this way in a long time. After breaking two of the downed riders necks, he went after the third. 

They didn't see two of the mercenaries ride into town. 

 

*****

 

"Here they come," Xander said. They got ready to attack. "Remember, once they're down, you need to try to knock their swords away. Giles will do the rest."   
Cordelia and Willow nodded. Giles held a sword in his hand easily, as part of being a Watcher required extensive training with the weapon. 

"Now!" Xander yelled. The trio ran into the street, throwing their nets up and over the riders. The riders fell to the ground, struggling to remove the cumbersome objects. 

Giles ran up as Willow and Cordelia ran back to the relative safety of the tavern's doorway. Xander held one of the mercenaries down while Giles attacked the other one, swinging his blade like a pro. 

 

*****

 

Buffy and Oz ran towards the town after the last of the mercenaries was dead. The left Spike to feed off of their corpses. They needn't have worried. Giles and Xander had dispatched the remaining two with little trouble.   
"You guys ok?" Buffy asked. She wasn't even out of breath. 

"Great. You?" Xander asked, puffing. 

"Got seven of them. We let Spike feed off their dead bodies," Buffy said. 

"Now that's something I would have rather not heard," Giles said, wiping the sword blade on the dead mercenary by his feet. Willow and Cordelia ran up, hugging their respective boyfriends. 

Roland walked slowly up to the group of friends. "That was amazing work, Giles," he said. "You really know how to handle a sword." 

"Thank you, Roland." Giles replied. "If you'd inform the others that the mercenaries have all been dispatched and their bodies are just outside of town, I think we'll go and get cleaned up." Roland nodded and walked away. 

"Well, that was fun," Willow said. 

"Fun? Wills, I think you've been a Slayerette way too long," Buffy said. Everyone laughed. 

 

 

Part Five

 

 

The party was in honor of them.   
Dressing up in new outfits bought from the dressmaker and tailor, the group mingled with their new friends in the town's street. Musicians played as people dance, ate free food and drank heavily. Children and adults alike played games and enjoyed the festivities. 

"You look beautiful," Spike said as he walked up to Buffy. He gave her a flower. 

"Thanks," Buffy said. "You don't look so bad yourself." 

Spike laughed and extended his hand to her, bowing slightly. "Dance?" 

"I'd love to," Buffy accepted. They moved to join the dancers, which included Cordelia, Xander, Willow and a still half transformed Oz. People didn't comment on Oz's appearance, though, because they were use to the many different races in their world. 

Moving in time to the music, Buffy was swept away with a feeling of happiness and contentment. *If we don't get back to Sunnydale, it wouldn't be that bad,* she thought as Spike kissed the tip of her nose. 

The festivities lasted well into the night. Eventually, Spike and Buffy returned to Spike's room and made love until dawn. 

 

*****

 

Time continued to pass rapidly. The couples grew closer and closer, keeping with the same room arrangements Buffy had enforced on them so long ago.   
Oz was the first to propose. They had found that the effects of his lycanthropy only lasted for five days and nights. Oz had saved enough money from his job as a musician and helping the blacksmith to have a small house built. 

Xander and Cordelia followed soon afterwards, as Cordelia opened her own dress shop, designing fashions that combined their world with the new one. Xander helped in the kitchen at the tavern. 

They had pretty much given up hope of ever returning to Sunnydale. In fact, they really didn't care. They had found a niche within the town of Athena's Bluff and were quite happy with their new lives. 

Spike and Buffy went public soon after Cordelia and Xander's wedding. To their chagrin, the other couples had already figured it out. So had the rest of the town. And so Buffy and Spike decided to follow suit, after all, there was no need to be mortal enemies when Spike worked for the butcher's shop, and were married on a quiet sun-filled day. 

 

*****

 

"So," Buffy said as the group sat down to their weekly dinner at Willow and Oz's house. "As official toastmaster of tonight's dinner, I dedicated this dinner to Athena's Bluff - the town which took us in, made us friends, and thinks that we're normal."   
Laughter filled the room, as it did every meal. Conversation flowed freely, but instead of talk about vampires, demons and sacred duties, it centered upon work, love and family. 

"What'cha thinking ‘bout, Will?" Buffy asked, sitting next to her best friend on the back porch after dinner. 

"Sometimes, I come out here and look up in the sky and wonder if I'll ever see my parents again," Willow said. "Not that I'm complaining. I really like it here." 

"I hear ya," Buffy said, sipping her ale. "I miss my mom, too. I miss slaying. Heck, I even miss school sometimes." 

Willow laughed. "Xander doesn't. I think the only thing he misses from our world is junk food." 

Buffy played with the simple band on her left ring finger. Spike had made it for her himself. "I wonder how long we've been here." 

"Yeah. It's not like they have weeks or months like we use to. From what Oz and I have figured out, there are around fifty days between full moons. So, if we multiply fifty by the number of times Oz has changed into his partial werewolf, which is about twenty-five, then divide that by 365…"

"Never mind, Wills," Buffy interrupted, laughing. "You lost me long ago." 

"How are my beautiful ladies tonight?" Xander said as he joined them on the steps. 

"Good, Xander. You?" Willow said. 

"Can't complain. New material is coming in from Lantham tomorrow, so Cordy will have me busy storing it," Xander said. 

"Listen to us, talking so casually about our families," Buffy said. "I didn't think I would even live long enough to graduate high school, now I'm married and my two best friends are married and we have responsibilities." 

"Aah! Don't say that word!" Xander said. 

"What word?" Willow asked. "Responsibility?" 

"That's it! That's the dreaded one!" Xander exclaimed with a comical grin. "I shall never fall!" 

"Too late, Xand," Buffy said. "You already have." 

Xander pretended to be shot in the heart. "Oh no! I'm dying! I shall not live to see another twin sunset!" Willow and Buffy laughed. Giles joined the trio on the porch, sitting on a handmade chair. 

"Hey Giles," Buffy said, squeezing Giles' knee affectionately. "How's the book business?" 

"It's doing remarkably well. I'm teaching so many people to read the English language," Giles said. 

"You know what's funny," Willow said. "That we ended up somewhere that speaks English. I mean, can you imagine the problems we would have had it no one did? Speak English, I mean." 

They sobered at the thought. "That would have been horrible," Xander said sincerely. The each sat in thought as they listened to the sounds of the night. 

"I guess now is as good of time as any," Giles said, reaching into the small bag he had brought to the house. 

"What's up, G-man?" Xander asked. 

"Monks from Pantronia brought this book of Fairy Tales to me when they came through town the other day," he said, taking out a book. "I've been reading it and have found some extraordinary information that I thought you'd like might to hear." 

Oz and Spike had finished the dishes and came out to join the group on the porch. 

"What I miss?" Cordelia said as she came out the door. "Sorry, nature call." 

"Giles was telling us about something he found in a book," Willow said. 

"Reminds me of the good old days," Xander said, hugging his wife to him. "When we'd sit in the library for hours, researching prophecies. Wait a minute…I hated researching." 

The fellow Slayerettes laughed. 

"If you're through, Xander," Giles said. He cleared his throat. "As I was saying, the Monks brought this book of Fairy Tales to me, and as I was reading through it I came across something remarkable. It seems we are in this book." 

"What?" The listeners said almost collectively. 

"It's written as a story about our lives in Sunnydale, up until the day we…well, arrived here," he said. 

"Wow," Willow said. 

"I second that," Oz said. 

"Does it say anything about Spike?" Buffy asked, squeezing her husband's hand. 

"Only the times where he interacted directly with us in some fashion. The time he came to Parent Night, the episode at the church, when he helped Buffy against…Angelus," Giles said. 

"It's ok, Giles. You can say his name. Angel has been gone for a long time now," Buffy said. 

Giles nodded, then continued. "This is the important part. It seems that there may be a way to get back." 

"Back? To Sunnydale?" Cordelia asked. 

"Correct," Giles said. 

"Oh, wow," this time it was Xander who said it. 

They looked at one another, various emotions playing across their features. 

"Well, I propose that we don't decide to do anything tonight," Giles said, standing. "Let's wait and talk it over some more tomorrow night?" 

"Sure, Giles," Buffy said. "Why don't we meet at your bookstore." 

Giles nodded and walked off into the night. The other couples said their good-byes to Willow and Oz and followed suit. 

"Will?" Oz said, taking his wife's hand. He played with the ring on her finger. 

"Oh, Oz," Willow said, starting to cry. "Do you think it's true? Do you think we can go home?" 

"If Giles says so, I believe it," Oz said. He knew that Willow wanted to see her parents again. "When we do get home, I'm going to have a lot of explaining to do to your parents." 

Willow laughed softly. "Yeah. It's bad enough that I disappeared. But to get married, oh boy!" 

Oz laughed as well, and hugged Willow tightly. 

 

*****

 

"Xander, what do you mean you don't want to go back?" Cordelia asked her husband as she unmade their bed.   
"Just that. I don't want to go back. There's nothing in Sunnydale that I miss," Xander said. "I have everything I need right here. You. A good job. Friends, both new and old…"

"What if I want to go home?" Cordelia said. 

Xander looked at her. "Do you?" 

"I don't know. I miss some things. Like Neiman Marcus, capuccino, shoe sales," she said. 

"That's right, Cordy. Always thinking about those material things," Xander joked. 

"Xander, be serious." 

"You want serious? Ok. Can you tell me that you really miss your parents? School? Sunnydale?" 

Cordelia thought for a moment. "Actually, no." 

"Me neither," Xander said. They climbed into bed and Xander wrapped his arms around his wife. "Does that make us bad people?" 

"I don't know, Xander. I really don't know." 

 

*****

 

"You're awfully quite, William," Buffy said. She only called him William when they were alone.   
"Sorry, Pet," Spike said. "Just thinking." 

"About?" Buffy prompted. 

"What Giles told us." 

"Me, too," Buffy said, snuggling next to his perpetually cold body. 

"Do you want to go home?" Spike asked, running his hand through her hair. 

"I'm not sure. I miss my mom, more that I thought I ever would. I also worry about not being there to do my slayer duties." 

"I wouldn't be surprised if the next Slayer appeared after you turned up missing," Spike said. 

"I know. But I still feel responsible." 

They sat in silence for a few minutes, deep in thought. 

"What about you?" Buffy asked. 

"You mean, do I want to go back?" Spike said. 

"Yeah." 

"If I did, I'd have to give up an awful lot. Sunlight, for one. You." 

"Me?" 

"Back in Sunnydale we're mortal enemies, love," he said. "I'm a demon, remember?" 

Buffy sighed. "I know, but that doesn't mean I can't love you." 

He kissed the top of her head. "I love you, too." 

 

 

Part Six

 

 

Couple by couple, the friends arrived at Giles' bookstore. Nervous chit chat filled the room as they waited for Giles to begin.   
"Has everyone decided?" Giles finally said. 

"I have a question first," Buffy said. "Do you think there's a way to come back here if we want to?" 

Giles was startled. "Well, I…yes, perhaps. All you would need is to have a copy of the page in this book." 

"Really?" Xander said. "We could do that?" 

"In theory," Giles said. "But it may not be true." 

They were silent, each thinking over the depth of their decisions. 

"Have we decided?" Giles said, breaking the silence. Solemn faces nodded. "Ok. Those who wish to return home, please raise your hands." 

Willow and Oz's hands went up first. They had decided that morning to return to Sunnydale. 

Buffy looked longingly at Willow and Oz, then at Spike and finally at Giles. She slowly raised her hand. Spike and Buffy had agreed to make separate decisions when the time came, not wanting to pressure the other into something they didn't want to do. 

When Spike saw Buffy's hand raise, he knew in his heart he had no choice. He raised his hand as well. 

Giles looked to Cordelia and Xander. Both their hands remained down. "I take it you two are staying in Athena's Bluff?" 

Xander looked at Cordelia, then back to Giles. "Yeah. We're staying." 

The others were shocked. 

"But why, Xander?" Willow asked. 

"We have everything we need here," Xander answered. 

"Like what?" Buffy asked. 

"Like each other. And our baby," Xander said. 

"Baby!" Willow and Buffy said simultaneously. 

"Your pregnant?" Buffy asked Cordelia. 

"Yes. I'm pregnant," Cordelia confirmed. Everyone moved at once, hugging the lucky couple and offering their congratulations. 

"I hate to put a damper on the good news," Giles said. "But if we are going to do this, I suggest we do it now." 

"Wait, Giles," Buffy said. "Are you coming back?" 

Giles nodded. "Of course. Wherever you go, I shall go." 

Buffy's eyes filled up with tears. She hugged her Watcher. Giles cleared his throat again, removing his glasses and cleaning them off. "Well, shall we start?" 

The group hugged Cordelia and Xander one more time, and Giles gave them last minute instructions in case they changed their mind. Xander made Giles take a copy of the page with him, just in case they wanted to return for a visit. 

Cordelia and Xander stood hand and hand and watched as Giles read the incantation on the page. Xander turned to his wife and smiled sadly, tears in his eyes. She squeezed his hand. When they looked back, their friends were gone. 

 

 

Epilogue 

 

 

Cordelia walked into the tavern, arms holding baby Willow. "Hey, Roland. Hey guys," she said as she approached the bar.   
"Cordelia, it's always a pleasure," Roland said. "And little Willow, you are as beautiful as ever." 

The baby gurgled at him. 

"Xander around?" Cordelia said as the men laughed at the baby. 

"He's in back," Roland answered. Cordelia nodded and thanked him, then made her way to the back of the tavern. 

"Xander? Where are you?" 

"Right here," Xander said, stepping out of the cellar. He kissed Cordelia on the cheek, then took the baby from her. "And how's my Willow?" 

"She's cranky, as usual," Cordelia said. "Takes after her father." 

"Hey! I resemble that remark," Xander said playfully. "So, what brings you by?" 

"I got a shipment of books with my materials," she answered. "I thought we could go to Giles' bookstore and put them away. 

Xander nodded his head, a sad look in his eyes. "It's too bad they didn't come back." 

"I know," Cordelia said. "Then we could have gone for a visit, and I could have picked up some supplies." 

Xander laughed. "That's my Cordy, always thinking of others." 

The happy family walked down the street to the bookstore. Cordelia had the messenger drop the box off at the store. The entered and allowed the memories to surface, both good and sad, of their long departed friends. 

"C'mon, let's get to work," Xander said, setting the baby on the floor. 

They were half way through the box when they heard a sudden noise coming from the back of the store. "Get Willow," Xander said. "And be ready to run for help if I call out." 

Cordelia obeyed immediately, having lived through the few dangers this world had to offer. Xander kissed her and Willow's cheek, then drew his knife and slowly made his way to the back of the store. 

"Cordelia?" Cordelia heard her name being called. "Can you come back here?" 

Moving quickly at the tone of Xander's voice, Cordelia hurried with Willow to her husband. She stopped short when her eyes caught the occupants of the room. 

"Hey, Cordelia," Buffy said, standing. She held out a hand to Spike and helped him to his feet. "How are you guys?" 

"But…what…who…" Xander tried to say. Cordelia just stared, mouth agape. 

"Are you going to stand there all day or come and hug your friends?" Buffy said smiling. 

Xander snapped out of his stupor and picked Buffy up, swinging her around the room. "It's so good to see you!" he said. 

"You to, Xand," Buffy said laughing. When Xander put her down, she hugged Cordelia. "Hi Cordy!" 

"Hi yourself! Wow! This is so…wow!" Cordelia said. 

"And who's this cute little bundle?" Buffy asked as Spike and Xander shook hands. 

"This is Willow," Cordelia said. 

"Willow?" Buffy said with a puzzled look. "Someone else has the name Willow?" 

"Buffy, this is our baby," Xander said proudly. "Little Willow." 

It was Buffy's turn to be speechless. "But…but…"

"What's wrong, Buffy?" Xander asked. 

"When we went back to Sunnydale, it was only three days since we disappeared," Spike said. "I almost got a real bad case of sunburn." 

"You mean time barely moved?" Xander said. 

"According to Giles, this world has a much faster timeline than ours. When we got back to Sunnydale, only Willow's parents were worried. My mom was still out of town, so she didn't even know I was gone." 

"How many days have passed in Sunnydale before you came back here?" Cordelia asked. 

"One and a half," Buffy said. 

Xander sat heavily on a chair. He couldn't believe his ears. He suddenly jumped up, waving his arms wildly. "Your back! This means that Cordy and I can go to Sunnydale and return here!" 

"You sure can." 

Xander ran over to Cordelia and hugged his wife and daughter. "This is so great. Now we can say good-bye to our parents or visit everyone as often as we want!" 

Buffy and Spike laughed. "You sure can. That's why Spike and I came back. It's the weekend in Sunnydale. That means, according to Willow's calculations, we have about 16 moons before we have to get back." 

"Are Willow and Oz returning, too?" Xander asked. 

"As soon as we send you two, make that three, back to get them. They're waiting to see if the incantation worked," Buffy said. 

"Well, what are we waiting for? Tell Roland we had a family emergency, will ya, Buff?" Xander said. "Though I think he'll be so happy to see you, he won't mind." 

"And keep my shop open, Buffy," Cordelia said. "You should have no trouble, seeing as you were in there often enough in the past." 

"Sure. Are you ready?" Buffy asked. 

Xander looked at Cordelia, who shifted Willow into a better position and nodded. "Ready." 

"Hold hands and read the incantation. That's all it takes," Buffy said. 

"Ok. See you later?" 

"Alternate universes couldn't keep us away," she replied with a smile. 

 

 

The End


End file.
